


Assisted Self Discovery

by LivviBee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, Face Slapping, M/M, No Aftercare, Other, Painful Sex, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: Peter is super horny and super flexible. Can you do the math? His Daddy sure can.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	Assisted Self Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moransroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts).



> This is my entry for the Starker and More Discord Challenge, prompted by Moransroar.

Peter stared in disbelief at the video playing on his StarkPhone. He hadn’t paid much attention to the tagging or title, just clicked instantly once he saw the pretty dark haired twink and well built older man in the preview image. He was transfixed by the content of the video, where the man was forcing the boy into a naked horny pretzel with his sheer strength and creativity. The slim young man was greedily trying to lap at the head of his own cock, missing by just a few centimeters although the distance was slowly closing as the man pushed down with bulging arms on the boy’s upper back. Peter watched with bated breath as the leanly muscled boy on the screen finally made contact with his own dick, and let out a sinful little moan at the first touch of his own tongue on the head. 

The screen transitioned into the next clip, where the twink was suddenly gagging on his own dick, drool coursing out of his mouth and dripping down the sides of his hardness. Peter’s breath caught in his throat and his mouth flooded with saliva as he slowly palmed himself to the images on the screen. It wasn’t a very long video, really just a few clips snipped together advertising premium videos that as a broke college student he couldn’t afford, but it fueled an idea in Peter that was hard to shake. Peter was flexible. It was an undeniable fact that after the spider bite he could contort himself in all sorts of impossible positions. Surprisingly even though he was a horny teen, it had never occurred to him that sucking his own dick was a possibility. Thankfully as though through divine intervention (although likely through Mr. Stark pulling strings) he was lucky enough to end up in a single room for his freshman year of college.

Peter sat up on his bed with resolve and started to cautiously stretch his back downward. He found that it was a bit easier than expected to reach his own dick, grasping at his own ass for leverage and humming in satisfaction when the tip of his thick dick rubbed against his own lips. Peter reached out experimentally with his tongue, slowly swirling it around the head of his cock, making a mess of spit all around the head and shaft as he turned the weirdness of the situation over in his head. Pleasure quickly won out over logic as jolts of sensation punched through his body, every lick at his own cock adding fuel to the fire building in his core.The boy huffed in frustration as he tried to rock down more to get more contact, hot breath wrapping around his sensitive tip, but found it impossible to get the right leverage in his position. Peter contented himself with shoving as much of himself into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking the top third of his cock into tight, wet heat with furious intent. A gush of salty precum burst across his tongue as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror across from the bed, body contorted and lips stretched wide. Peter bobbed his head frantically as best he could around the flared tip of his cock. He was caught up in the naughtiness of his actions, salty precum drooling from his tip into his mouth, saliva streaking down the sides of his shaft. Peter clenched at his own cheeks, squeezing them in his hands, and for long minutes he rocked back and forth, sucking rhythmically around his cock. His moans of pleasure were muffled and every vibration shot straight to the pressure and heat building below his stomach. Peter moved his hands closer to his pretty pink hole, circling one finger around the ring of muscle and gently patting at his pucker with a slim fingertip. The extra sensation was enough to send him over the edge. Peter’s ass clenched rhythmically around his finger and bursts of cum shot over his tongue. He released his dick with a slight popping noise and fell backwards on the bed, slightly stunned by his own actions and the intensity of his orgasm. 

Two years, countless nights of experimentation, and most importantly floundering his way into a wildly kinky and deeply satisfying relationship with his former mentor later, and Peter had progressed from sucking and licking at his tip to almost deep throating his own cock. It was his dirty little secret, kept just to himself, and he did it obsessively in every stolen moment of privacy, even when he wasn’t supposed to.

Peter was too far gone to notice the knock on his door. 

“Hey baby? Friday said you’re in here, is everything okay? I’m headed down to get some pizza and though you might want to joi-”

Peter was in a stressful position, but it was nowhere near the amount of stress that ran through his body as Tony Stark walked into the room where Peter was sucking his own dick. His back was braced against the headboard, legs frogged open wide and held down with his arms, cock hanging down in front of his own face. The ripe peach of his ass was on full display, hole plugged with a pretty gem topped toy that caught the eye with gentle sparkles in the light. In one smooth motion he yelped and rolled forward, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over his body, rolling into a protective position by the head of the bed.

The room was silent. Peter peeked his head out from under the blanket, blushing furiously. 

“Hi Daddy.”

The door shut behind him with an accusatory click. “Peter… What exactly are you doing in here?”

The boy could barely respond, and squeaked out in a tiny voice, “Nothing Daddy…”

Tony’s voice was steely under his curious tone. “Baby what’s rule number one?”

“No lying to Daddy.”

Tony walked toward the bed as he spoke. “Well, it certainly looked like something was happening to me. Did my perfect boy just lie to Daddy?”

Peter pulled the comfortable back over his head and whimpered as his brown eyes prickled, filling with tears. “Maybe… But I didn’t mean t-”

Tony interrupted by pulling the comforter off of Peter with one brisk movement, making the boy squeal as the cold hair hit his body. He was curled timidly around his erection, trying to hide the proof of his wrongdoing. 

The man stood with one hand popped under his chin, surveying the pretty picture in front of him. “Hmmm it looks to me like you were about to break another rule. Who’s supposed to be on restriction for breaking curfew last week?”

The boy’s miserable voice answered back. “I am Daddy.”

“And who was in here touching their slutty little dick and hole?” Tony mocked as he asked the question that could have only one answer.

Peter’s voice was full of shame and heat as he answered, “I was Daddy.”

“Mmmhmm, and what happens when we break the rules and lie to Daddy?”

“I get pun- punished.” Peter hiccoughed his answer.

“That’s right, slutty little lying boys get punished.” Tony grabbed Peter’s ankles and pulled him out of his crouched position before circling the boy’s still hard dick with an iron grip. “Who does this belong to?

Peter’s voice wavered in the quiet room. “It belongs to you Daddy.”

“Alright then.” Tony released his boy’s dick and stepped back from the bed. “I want you to show me what you were going to do with Daddy’s property.”

The boy’s breath hitched at Tony’s words. “Wh- What?”

“You heard me. Show me what you were doing when I walked in.”

Peter blushed scarlet at the idea of anyone seeing him in such a compromising position and whined out, “Daddy I don’t think I can.”

“Well you could do it before, couldn’t you?”

The boy knew he was trapped and the only option was to comply. His eyes were downcast as he responded with fluttering eyelashes. “Yes Daddy I could. But I’m shy.”

“Aww princess, you don’t have to be shy for me.” Tony cooed as he knelt up on the bed and petted at Peter’s wavy locks. “Daddy already knows you’re a slut, there’s no surprise there.” 

Peter’s blush travelled appealingly from his face down his chest at the humiliating praise. He pulled out all his courage to shyly ask, “Will you help me?”

“Hmm, maybe. But you didn’t need my help when I walked in, why should I help you now?”

Peter pouted up at Tony, completely lacking an appropriate response. 

The man sat back on his heels with a razor sharp grin. “Alright then princess pouty, enough stalling, let’s see.”

Peter blushed scarlet as he readjusted himself on the bed, turning his ass to face the headboard and slowly walking his feet up the wall, bending his back outward. His hard dick was still flushed pink with arousal as it hung down toward his face. He paused to make desperate eye contact with his Daddy, mouth opening automatically like a baby bird as the tip touched his delicate lips.

“Go on then baby, don’t keep Daddy waiting.” Tony chided. 

Peter opened his mouth and sucked the tip of his fat cock into his hot wet mouth. A whole body shudder shook him as he felt the tight heat. He suckled gently, not wanting to overwhelm his senses too early in the game as he kept watching his Daddy for reactions. Tony’s eyes were wide and dark as he watched his boy suck. He reached out and caressed Peter’s hair, pulling a handful of curls between his fingers with a firm grip.

“That’s a good boy Peter, suck on that dick. Does it feel good baby?” 

Peter moaned and nodded his head as best he could, the sound muffled by his dick in his mouth. He rocked back and forth on the bed, trying to get more penetration, unable to use his hands that were spread out on the bed for balance. Peter looked up at Tony with pleading eyes.

“What do you want baby? You want me to help you be even more of a slut? Get more of your pretty dick into that lying little mouth?”

Tony shifted up the bed so he could push down on Peter’s ass, shoving extra inches of Peter’s throbbing cock into his mouth. Peter gagged as his dick hit the back of his throat but Tony didn’t let up, rocking the boy’s body so his tip would repeatedly trigger his gag reflex. Peter was trapped somewhere between heaven and hell, in a purgatory of pleasure and distress, head spinning and getting floaty as he got more and more overwhelmed. The pressure around his dick felt so good, the velvety feel of his tongue a soothing balm to his overwrought senses, sensation competing with the alarming feeling of his dick tapping the back of his throat. He groaned in distress and then whimpered in pleasure as the vibrations from his throat reverberated around his sensitive dick. Tony kept pushing down slightly harder with every thrust of his hands on Peter’s ass, forcing the flared head of his cock deeper into his mouth and harder against the back of his throat. Peter’s lust blown eyes filled again with tears and silently begged for mercy from the older man, but mercy was not to come. 

“Don’t look at me like that slut. You wanted to play with my property, we’re going to play.” Tony punctuated his statement by tracing a calloused fingertip around the edge of the jeweled plug in Peter’s greedy ass before pulling it slightly out and letting the boy’s hole suck it back in, listening avidly to the whimpers and moans as he kept pushing the boy’s hips down with his hand.

Tony smiled another sharp edged grin before pulling the plug out of Peter and discarding it carelessly onto the bed. He roughly shoved two fingers into his boy’s tight hole, not bothering to ease the way with more lube. Peter choked in lust and misery around his ample mouthful, every thrust of his hips into his own mouth was topped by the sound of his gagging around his own cock and accompanied by the new burning in his ass as Tony’s fingers cruelly scissored in his tight heat, avoiding his sweet spot with practiced ease. Peter screwed up his eyes as he felt a third finger breach his tender asshole, sliding inside with only the barest of consideration. His chest heaved with sobs that could barely emerge though his stuffed mouth, tears streaming down his face at the combination of pain and pleasure. 

“What’s the matter baby, can’t take the consequences of your actions?” Tony’s voice was stern as he spoke, grin falling off his face and being replaced by another of those mocking expressions. 

“Ffopp” Peter squeezed out of the corners of his mouth.

“You want me to stop?” Tony grabbed Peter’s hair and pulled his mouth off of his cock before slapping him roughly, smearing lube across his face. “We stop when I want to stop slut, capiche?”

Peter sobbed out his answer, white fire blooming behind his eyes, dick still rock hard and bobbing in front of his face. “Ye- yes Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Tony slid back off the bed, eyes like lasers on his skin as the man planned his next move. Peter just laid back with closed eyes and let his head spin, trying to breathe and stop the sobs that still threatened to burst out of his chest. 

“Slut!” Tony snapped his fingers as he barked out the name, claiming Peter’s attention from the maelstrom swirling inside of him. “Slide down the bed.”

Peter unfolded himself, pushing off from the wall with shaking legs. He scooted down the bed slowly, spinning head tilted back to watch Tony and chest threatening to burst open with bitten back sobs. Tony hopped back up on the bed behind Peter, sleeves of his button down rolled up his arms, thick erection poking out of his slacks, flushed red and glistening at the tip. Peter winced as he imagined Tony’s monster cock shoving inside him with only the barest of prep. 

“Daddy are you- Ah!” Peter yelped as Tony grabbed his ankles, spinning him around the bed in one smooth motion so his head was once again facing the headboard.

“Ah, ah, bad little boys don’t need to talk.” Tony’s voice was back to that mocking and cruel tone that drove Peter so crazy, stomach flip flopping inside his body even as his dick twitched in excitement. “You’re gonna do what I want, when I want it, and I definitely shouldn’t hear a word about it out of you.” 

Peter felt all the fight drain out of him as he laid his head back on the bed in response to Tony’s words. “Yes Daddy, sorry Daddy” fell out of his mouth, almost an afterthought to the submission of his body. He screwed his eyes shut in fear and anticipation, wondering what would be next in his punishment as the bed dipped under Tony’s weight. The click of the lube opening startled him into lifting his head back up. Peter watched in conflict as Tony, kneeling on the bed before him, slathered his thick shaft in lube. 

“Breathe out if you know what’s good for you.” Tony’s voice rang clear in the room as he lifted the boy’s legs up across his chest onto his shoulders.

Peter’s mouth curled into a nervous grimace as he felt the slippery head of Tony’s cock sliding against his barely stretched ass and rushed to comply, fear and excitement warring in his stomach. As the breath slid out of Peter, Tony fucked into the boy’s ass in one long, long smooth movement. Peter swallowed a yelp as he was split open, tears flooding out of his eyes again at the never ending press of the thick cock inside him.

“Fuck, slut you’re so tight” Tony gasped out as Peter whimpered beneath him.

The man grabbed for Peter’s throbbing dick, prodding at the slit with his thumbnail as he started to rut in and out of the boy, cock sliding in and out of his clenching walls. Peter wailed as he was stimulated, sharp pin pricks of sensation coursing from his dick down around his ass. Tony responded by wrapping a calloused hand around his boy and jerking his shaft just this side of too fast, scraping along nerve endings, making a spurt of precum shoot out of his dick. 

“You might try to lie to me slut, but this body doesn’t. You like it when Daddy gets rough, don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy!” Peter sobbed out as the conflicting sensations coursed through him. 

More fat tears slid out of his eyes and down his cheeks as he moaned and twitched, still caught in that sinful purgatory. Tony grabbed at Peter’s ass, pulling it up to meet his hips as he slid in and out of Peter’s tight hole. The man pushed Peter’s legs off his chest and back down toward the bed, making Peter’s knees press into his own shoulders. Peter wrapped his hands behind his knees to hold them in place, gasping at the stretch on his body and roughness of Tony’s actions. Tony reached out and pulled the boy’s head forward by his hair, making him sob again as his curls were cruelly yanked. Peter leaned in, following Tony’s hand in absence of any other cues. He ended up practically folded in half, still mounted on Tony’s cock, with his own sizable dick bobbing in front of his face.

Tony uttered only one damning word. “Suck.”

Peter whimpered his assent as he opened his mouth and sucked his dick into his mouth for the second time that evening. The tight heat around his cock stoked the fire burning in his core. He was stuck between the headboard and Tony’s massive length spearing him open. The helplessness of his situation burned through him like hellfire, setting his nerve endings alight and making him moan loudly around his own dick. 

“That’s right little pain slut, you love it.” Tony muttered, rutting in and out of his boy’s tight ass as he spoke. 

Every thrust of Tony’s cock inside Peter’s ass shoved the boy’s dick deeper into his own mouth, and soon as he relaxed into the challenging position his cock was once again brushing the back of his throat. The boy gagged in time with Tony’s thrusting, coughing and choking as the head of his dick retreated away from his throat. Soon Peter was back in the same spinning headspace as before, moaning and drooling around his cock as it thrust in and out of his mouth. Tony shifted above him, changing the angle of cock inside Peter’s tight ass, and brushing over his prostate with his entire swollen length. Peter sucked in a breath just as his dick was brushing the back of his throat, and with a pop he could feel throughout his entire body, the head of his cock was firmly down his own throat. He started to panic, thrashing between points where he was speared open, until Tony reached out one hand and ran it soothingly through the boy’s hair before grabbing a clump of chestnut curls in a searing grip.

“You. Take. What. I. Give. You.” With every word he shoved his cock deeper into Peter’s hole, mercilessly battering the bundle of nerves inside. 

Every thrust dragged the flared head of Tony’s cock against Peter’s sweet spot, whiting out his vision and making him moan deep in his throat, vibrations adding to the pleasure sweeping his body. Peter’s head was swimming, vision was starting to go grey before Tony yanked back on his boy’s cock with a rough grip, pulling it out of his throat with another earth-shattering pop. The boy gasped in a deep breath before Tony timed a deep thrust of his cock with shoving Peter’s dick back down his throat. 

“Mmmphhh!” Peter pleaded as best he could around his cock as Tony hammered his prostate again and again. 

“Good boys don’t talk with their mouth full Peter.” Tony kept thrusting away into the tight hole beneath him as he spoke, watching with greedy eyes as Peter choked on his own cock. 

Peter couldn’t breathe, but breathing paled in importance compared to watching Tony above him. The man’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as he watched Peter struggling for breath. A trail of sweat dripped down his temple that the boy longed to lick away. Tony’s heartbeat was pounding loudly in Peter’s ears as his senses started to overwhelm him. He was sure he was ascending to some higher plane, awash in pleasure from the tight wet heat surrounding his dick and pain from the rough pounding of Tony’s cock in his ass. Peter begged again around his mouthful, a wrecked noise that caught in his throat and vibrated around his sensitive flesh.

“Oh you wanna come boy? I’m not sure you deserve it.” Tony panted as he maintained his brutal pace.

Tears were streaming down Peter’s face now, and sobs were catching in his chest as Tony pounded away into his clenching ass, rubbing relentlessly over Peter’s sweet spot. He could barely taste the precum leaking steadily from his tormented cock. Again his vision started to go grey as he gazed up at Tony through the sheen of tears, begging with his eyes for relief, for permission, for mercy. The fire burning in his veins was coalescing, tugging deep at his core, coursing like lightning from his abused hole to his sensitive cock. Tony reached down and pressed the heel of his hand between Peter’s balls and asshole, then caressed his thumb along the boy’s stretched rim. The grey around Peter’s vision was overwritten by the entire world going white, his cock swelling in his mouth and throat as he hurtled inexorably over the edge of pleasure. His ass clenched around Tony’s cock like a steel trap, tipping the man over his peak as well. Peter could feel jets of his own hot cum spurting down his throat, so far back he couldn't even taste it, combining deliciously with the sensation of Tony shooting his own load inside him. Peter’s body jerked helplessly in ecstasy until the lack of air finally caught up with him, and the room faded to black.


End file.
